Le prisonnier
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Un nouveau membre de leur petit groupe est mort. Néanmoins, il faut continuer : les numéros ne cessent jamais d'arriver…


Merci à tous ceux qui lisent en commentent mes fic' ! Vous avez été plusieurs à réclamer une suite à "Culpabilité" et je réfléchis à ce qu'il est possible de faire (mais je ne garantis rien)

* * *

Le prisonnier

 _Reese, ombre parmi les ombres de la ruelle, changea de position une fois de plus, sans quitter des yeux le bâtiment qui s'élevait de l'autre côté de la rue._

 _\- Arrête de gigoter, grogna Shaw. Ça ne fait même pas 5 minutes qu'il est entré et j'ai déjà envie de te taper dessus._

 _Une répliqua cassante courrait déjà sur ses lèvres mais il la ravala il n'aurait pas été juste que sa partenaire fasse les frais de sa nervosité. Malgré son air apparemment dégagé, il percevait chez elle la même tension sous-jacente._

 _\- Je n'aime pas le savoir tout seul là-dedans, dit-il seulement._

 _Shaw soupira._

 _\- Combien de fois est-ce qu'on a eu cette conversation dans les dernières heures ? C'est une petite boîte, on ne pouvait pas juste se faire passer pour un nouvel employé, mais c'est une boite bien gardé, on ne pouvait pas non plus y pénétrer en faisant tout sauter à deux seulement. C'était la seule solution. Encore une chance qu'il ait eu sous le coude cet alias déjà…_

 _\- Shh ! la coupa soudain Reese, urgent_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _Il lui fit signe de se taire et tendit l'oreille. Elle l'imita durant une poignée de seconde, puis se réadossa au mur en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Mec, t'es trop tendu, lâcha-t-elle, blasé. Harold est un grand garçon et il a promis de nous appeler au moindre signe de…_

 _Le bâtiment explosa._

Reese se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, couvert d'une sueur glacée. Il s'était redressé trop brusquement et une soudaine nausée le plia en deux. Il déglutit, s'efforça de respirer calmement. Sa tête pulsait au même rythme que les secondes clignotantes du réveil indiquant 3h49 AM. Désorienté, il parcouru la pièce du regard – où était-il ? Pourquoi puait-il l'alcool et dormait-il tout habillé ?

Et puis il se souvint de son cauchemar, sauf que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et la réalité le heurta avec la violence d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Le souffle coupé, il se pencha en avant, les dents serrées, ayant à nouveau l'impression que son cœur éclatait, souhaitant que la douleur puisse le tuer maintenant, pour qu'il n'ait pas à vivre une autre seconde dans un monde ou Harold n'était plus.

Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet mais la bouteille de vodka qu'il attrapa était vide. Comme celle de rhum qui avait roulé sur le sol et pleuré ses dernières gouttes sur le tapis. Il jura, jeta contre le mur la bouteille qu'il avait en main, qui explosa en petits éclats de verres. Repoussant les couvertures, il se leva, chancelant, et traversa la pièce en direction du salon, jurant à nouveau quand un morceau de verre se planta dans son pied.

Laissant une trainée de sang derrière lui, il alla ouvrir un placard, fouilla parmi les bouteilles, finit par en trouver une encore pleine et se figea c'était celle que Finch lui avait offert pour sa pendaison de crémaillère – c'était tellement caractéristique de l'informaticien de lui amener quelque chose pour fêter son emménagement alors que c'était lui qui lui avait donné l'appartement en premier lieu. Il fixa la bouteille intacte un long moment, le chagrin et la culpabilité se déchaînant comme deux bêtes sauvages au creux de lui-même, menaçant de le déchirer de l'intérieur. Il souhaita pouvoir pleurer. Les larmes étaient venues naturellement pour Carter, même après toutes ces années à refouler ses émotions. Mais la perte de Finch était quelque chose de trop immense, incompréhensible. Comme si on lui avait arraché une part de lui-même, la meilleure part, et qu'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide, s'effritant lentement sous l'action d'une corrosive tristesse.

Il reposa la bouteille et se releva. L'appartement – la maison que Finch lui avait offert – lui parut soudain étouffant et il passa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, enfila ses chaussures en notant distraitement que son pied saignait toujours et sorti. L'air froid de la nuit le cueillit dès qu'il quitta l'immeuble, mais il n'eut pas l'impression de respirer mieux. Il se mit à courir, lentement d'abord, son organisme gorgé d'alcool répondant mal aux commandes de son cerveau, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que ses muscles s'échauffaient.

Un téléphone sonna sur son chemin. Il l'ignora.

L'air froid lui brûlait les poumons, douleur physique bienvenue qui détournait, si peu que ce soit, son esprit de la cassure dans sa poitrine. Il accéléra encore, son pied blessé pulsant au rythme de sa course, sa respiration heurtée crachant de petits nuages de fumée blanche.

Un téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il changea de rue, fuyant le son strident. Mais bien sûr, les caméras omniprésentes dans la ville traquaient ses mouvements, décomposant sa course en images fugitives saisies ça et là, que l'intelligence tapie derrière elles assemblait, recomposant sa trajectoire. Un autre téléphone sonna, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Jusqu'à ce que, excédé, il s'arrête brusquement et décroche.

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! cria-t-il dans le combiné, sa diction pâteuse n'empêchant pas le tranchant de se faire sentir. Je démissionne !

Il raccrocha, se remit à courir, dans un bienheureux silence, oublieux des regards étranges des rares insomniaques ayant assisté à la scène. Le répit ne dura que quelques minutes avant que les téléphones ne se remettent à sonner. Il jura.

\- J'ai dit… ! aboya-t-il dans un nouveau combiné.

 **\- Tu**. Es. LE. _Remplacement._

\- Je m'en fiche ! Contacte Shaw ! Ou Root ! Pour ma part c'est terminé.

 _\- Admin_. A. **Choisi**. JOHN. _Reese_.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge à la mention d'Harold et la machine en profita pour débiter une suite de mots formant un numéro de sécurité social.

Reese resta un long moment à écouter les tonalités répétitives après que la machine ait raccroché.

POI POI POI POI POI

\- Nouveau numéro. Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque.

Shaw fixa son portable avec incrédulité, puis sa montre.

\- 5 h ? tu te fous de moi Reese ? grogna-t-elle en s'extirpant néanmoins de son lit.

Malgré tout, elle était soulagée. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le chiot de Finch se terre dans son appartement et se laisse mourir de faim ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle s'était déjà mentalement préparée à entrer de force et à le nourrir avec un entonnoir s'il le fallait même si le baby-sitting n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle arrivait à établir une sorte de lien avec un autre être vivant – humain. Elle s'entendait très bien avec le chien, merci – et surtout, Reese et elle étaient synchrones sur le terrain et ça, c'était le plus important.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla, siffla Bear qui somnolait au pied de son lit, et quitta l'appartement. Il faisait encore nuit et définitivement froid, mais elle décida néanmoins de marcher jusqu'à la bibliothèque le chien avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, et elle aussi. Elle le surveilla du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il faisait ses besoins. L'animal avait été perturbé par l'attitude de Reese après la mort d'Harold, mais avec elle, il allait bien. Elle eut un rictus en songeant que sa sociopathie, si elle lui avait interdit la carrière de docteur pour faire d'elle une tueuse, avait aussi de bons côtés. Elle ne se sentait pas triste. Pas en colère non plus. L'explosion du bâtiment avait été un accident, fuite de gaz, 10 morts – 9 gars de la sécurité et Finch. Personne à venger, ce qui était dommage mais bon, vu que le boulot reprenait apparemment, elle aurait l'occasion de tirer sur des gens à l'avenir. Elle pourrait même peut-être en descendre sans que personne ne vienne râler, maintenant que Finch n'était plus là.

Sûr, ça faisait comme un vide. Comme si les choses étaient en quelques sortes déséquilibrées. Il y avait eu quelque chose, maintenant il n'y avait plus rien et il fallait se réorganiser autour de ce creux. Drôle d'impression. Sans doute pour ça qu'on les avait entraînés à pas prendre d'habitude, à la CIA.

Elle se demanda ce que Root en pensait. La machine l'avait sûrement avertie à présent. Elle avait toujours soupçonné la jeune femme d'avoir un faible pour Harold. Sans doute serait-elle triste. Abattue ? Eplorée ? Quel était le mot le plus approprié dans ce genre de situation ? John avait été… dévasté, oui, c'était ce qui correspondait le mieux. Mais il avait toujours témoigné à Harold une adoration sans limite, à l'exclusion de tout le reste. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ça ne s'était pas fini dans un lit. Finch devait être aveugle. Bref. De toute façon Root était probablement de l'autre côté du monde à l'heure actuelle, à chasser des terroristes sous les ordres de la machine, alors elle était peut-être trop occupée pour avoir seulement le temps de penser à Harold. A moins qu'elle ne se soit trop robotisée sous l'influence de sa déité personnelle pour ressentir encore quelque chose comme de la tristesse.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, elle détacha Bear. Le chien huma l'air une ou deux fois puis bondit dans l'escalier avec un aboiement joyeux. Quand elle parvint en haut de l'escalier cependant, il tournait autour de Reese en gémissant, donnant des coups de tête inquiets dans les jambes de l'homme. Shaw eut un claquement de langue agacé et détailla son partenaire. Ses vêtements étaient dépareillés, il puait l'alcool et il n'était pas rasé. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir si elle en croyait ses yeux injectés de sang, et il n'avait probablement rien avalé. Bref, il était une cible vivante attendant d'être descendue. Elle fronça le nez mais laissa couler. Il était trop tôt pour commencer une dispute de toute façon.

\- Alors, lâcha-t-elle. Nouveau numéro, hein ?

\- John Hancock. Célibataire, sans enfants, travail classifié pour le département de la défense.

Shaw s'approcha pour observer la photo de l'homme accroché au tableau transparent.

\- Il a l'air absolument ennuyeux, décréta-t-elle. On peut supposer que ses ennuis sont en rapport avec son travail

\- Probablement, répondit Reese.

Elle attendit qu'il élabore, mais il pianotait sur le clavier sans la regarder. A nouveau, elle eut cette sensation de déséquilibre. Les choses n'étaient pas à leur place. Normalement, c'était Finch qui aurait dû se trouver dans ce siège, avec John penché au-dessus de lui, la main sur le dossier de son siège ou sur son épaule. Elle s'ébroua et la sensation disparut.

\- Une adresse ?

\- Deux, émit Reese en lui tendant une feuille.

Son lieu de travail n'était pas loin d'ici mais vu l'heure, il était probablement encore chez lui.

\- Je vais le filer, décida-t-elle. Reste ici et voit si tu trouves autre chose.

Son partenaire se contenta de répondre par un grognement et elle tourna les talons. Eh bien, la suite s'annonçait joyeuse. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, mais là le curseur était carrément tombé à monosyllabique. Charmant.

POI POI POI POI POI

Deux heures plus tard, Reese avait trouvé un certain nombre d'informations mais rien qui pointe vers une menace particulière envers leur numéro. Ni indiquant que leur numéro était une menace pour quelqu'un.

\- J'ai froid, se plaignit Shaw dans son oreille.

Il émit un bruit évasif et la jeune femme eut un soupir frustré.

\- Je ne sers à rien ici, la sécurité est trop importante pour que je puisse pénétrer dans le bâtiment et je ne peux rien voir de l'extérieur, même avec les jumelles : tous les stores sont baissés.

Reese fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se heurtait pour la quinzième fois au moins à une page indiquant un accès restreint au personnel autorisé. Il se sentait tout aussi inutile que sa partenaire. Sans…

Il bloqua la pensée avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de creuser un nouveau fossé à l'intérieur de lui. Le numéro, se concentrer sur le numéro.

\- Son téléphone ?

\- Je l'ai cloné mais soit il l'a éteint, soit c'est une zone où les communications ne passent pas. Je n'ai absolument aucun retour de ce côté.

\- Hmm, émit Reese, pensif. C'est un bâtiment qui appartient à l'armée.

\- Tu penses que les communications sont bloquées volontairement ?

\- Possible. Je n'arrive pas à trouver plus d'informations sur ce projet Castor dont il fait partie ni sur cet institut Dyad avec lequel son équipe travaille en collaboration.

\- On a besoin de Root, dit platement Shaw.

Reese ne répondit rien. Comme si prononcer son nom avait été une sorte d'invocation, la voix chantante de la jeune femme rejoignit soudain la conversation :

\- Hey les enfants, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'aide ?

Reese tressaillit et Shaw émit un son surpris à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Root, dit sa partenaire, on a besoin d'infos sur…

\- Salle 4 au 2ème sous-sol, 3h du matin, coupa la hackeuse, cryptique. Et vérifie la boîte aux lettres, John.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé… ? commença Reese, perplexe.

Il y eut un coup de feu en arrière-plan et Root reprit :

\- Sorry, je dois y aller. Bonne chance avec _Hancock_.

Quelque chose dans la manière dont elle avait prononcé le nom de leur numéro déclencha une alarme dans un coin de la tête de Reese, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il y réfléchit un moment, avant d'écarter la question pour analyser de que Root leur avait dit. Salle 4 au second sous-sol. 3h du matin. Ils avaient à présent un lieu et une heure mais ça ne leur était pas d'une grande utilité s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'introduire dans la place.

\- De quelle boîte aux lettres tu crois qu'elle parlait ? demanda Shaw dans son oreille.

Il réfléchit à la question. Elle s'était adressée à lui en particulier donc elle faisait probablement allusion à celle de la bibliothèque. Ou de chez lui. Ou une boîte aux lettres proche. Il décida de commencer par celle de la bibliothèque et se leva. Bear releva le nez quand il fit craquer son dos en s'étirant – il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était ankylosé, comment faisait…

A nouveau, il bloqua la pensée et traversa la pièce en direction de l'escalier. Bear lui emboita le pas, ses griffes cliquetant sur le parquet.

\- Reese ? appela Shaw avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Je descends voir.

Il n'avait pas la clef de la boite aux lettres mais forcer la serrure ne lui prit qu'une dizaine de secondes. A l'intérieur, il y avait une enveloppe vierge, cachetée. Il la retourna entre ses doigts, la renifla pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas du poison, puis déchira un côté. Tout d'abord, il crut qu'elle était vide mais quand il la secoua, un micro minuscule tomba dans sa paume. Il l'examina et constata qu'il avait été modifié, sans qu'il puisse dire en quoi. Sans doute de manière à fonctionner malgré le blocage des communications.

\- Je te rejoins, lâcha-t-il finalement.

POI POI POI POI POI

Coller le micro sur le téléphone de Hancock se révéla d'une facilité enfantine. Pour un homme qui travaillait sur un projet top secret de l'armée, il était étonnement négligent. Shaw l'arrêta pour demander son chemin, fit semblant d'avoir du mal à comprendre l'anglais pour l'obliger à répéter, et pendant ce temps John s'empara de son téléphone en passant près d'eux, colla le micro, fit mine de s'être trompé de chemin et le glissa à nouveau dans sa poche en faisant demi-tour.

Un instant plus tard, Shaw le rejoignit dans une ruelle adjacente alors qu'il tournait le volume de son téléphone. Elle eut un sourire victorieux quand le salut qu'il échangea avec le garde à l'entrée leur parvint à peu près clairement.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On attend 3h du matin. Je suppose.

Shaw loucha sur sa montre.

\- Ça me laisse largement le temps d'aller m'acheter un steak. Tu viens ?

Il secoua la tête. Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, se ravisa, et tourna les talons en haussant les épaules.

Reese resta dans la ruelle, les yeux fixé sur le bâtiment, écoutant les conversations éparses provenant du micro. Une bourrasque siffla à ses oreilles mais il ne sentait pas le froid, sans doute parce qu'il était déjà glacé de l'intérieur.

POI POI POI POI POI

Shaw le rejoignit vers 2h30. Elle fit la moue en avisant les lèvres bleuies de Reese.

\- Tu es resté ici tout ce temps ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Tu sais que t'as un problème ? fit-elle en tapotant sa tempe. Je veux dire, c'est bien d'être appliqué mais est-ce que t'as seulement mangé ou bu quelque chose ? Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à ce numéro si tu t'effondres en plein combat parce que t'as rien dans le ventre.

Il lui adressa un regard neutre, avant de retourner son attention sur le bâtiment.

\- Peu importe, grommela-t-elle.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent en silence, puis le micro grésilla comme si du tissu frottait dessus. Hancock était probablement en mouvement. Il y eut un bruit de grille qu'on pousse, puis le micro recommença à grésiller.

\- Hancock, dit soudain Reese, comme s'il avait eu une épiphanie. John Hancock.

Shaw lui lança un regard interrogateur. Est-ce que le froid et le manque de nourriture le faisaient finalement dérailler ?

\- C'est une figure de la révolution américaine.

\- …Vigilance, comprit Shaw. Est-ce que ce projet Castor est un autre Samaritain ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Reese secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

Les grésillements dans le micro s'arrêtèrent et ils perçurent un cliquetis métallique, probablement une porte qu'on déverrouillait.

\- Alors, leur parvint la voix nasillarde d'Hancock, des envies de parler ?

Quelle que soit la personne à laquelle il s'adressait, celle-ci garda le silence.

\- Il fait plutôt frais ici, non ? ironisa Hancock. Suis-je bête, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de chauffage au sous-sol. Mais si vous vous décidez à collaborer, peut-être que je peux m'arranger pour vous trouver une pièce plus agréable au rez-de-chaussée. Avec une fenêtre par exemple.

Il fit une pause, comme pour laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre. Le silence s'étira sur une minute complète avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- La lumière ne vous manque pas, après tout ce temps dans le noir ? Non ? Peut-être que vous avez faim cependant ? Il paraît qu'un être humain peut tenir 10 jours sans manger, envie de vérifier ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que la voix de Hancock ne poursuive, avec une note de commisération :

\- Allons, vous savez bien que personne ne viendra vous aider, personne ne sait même que vous êtes là… Pourquoi ne pas vous faire une faveur et collaborer ? Je vous assure qu'il ne tient qu'à vous d'être mieux traité.

Une toux rauque retentit en arrière-plan, puis il y eut comme un marmonnement que le micro ne rendit pas clairement. Reese et Shaw se penchèrent instinctivement en avant dans l'espoir de mieux entendre, réflex futile puisque le son leur parvenait depuis l'oreillette.

\- Vieille bourrique ! cracha Hancock. Vous savez que vous n'avez plus que quelques jours ? Si vous ne coopérez pas d'ici la fin de la semaine, les ordres sont de vous tuer ! Tout ce savoir perdu avec vous, quel gâchis !

Il inspira et conclu plus calmement :

\- Je repasserai demain. Profitez-en pour réfléchir sérieusement cette fois.

Il y eut un bruit de pas – comme si on tapait des pieds sur le sol, plutôt – puis à nouveau le bruit d'une serrure où tourne une clef.

Shaw leva les yeux vers son partenaire.

\- On sait qui on doit sauver à présent.

\- Salle 4, 2e sous-sol, dit Reese pensivement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et quelque chose passa entre eux sans qu'ils aient besoin de mots. A quoi bon avoir la localisation s'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer ?

POI POI POI POI POI

Reese se réveilla en sursaut quand Shaw donna un coup de pied dans le sofa. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi.

\- E-mail de Root, lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'il se redressait.

Il eut un grognement interrogateur et elle lui désigna l'ordinateur. Il s'extirpa du sofa et alla se positionner devant l'écran. Le message était laconique :

 _Hey Shaw, ci-joint les infos dont l'animal de compagnie d'Harold et toi aurez besoin ce soir :3_

L'évocation de l'informaticien fut comme un coup de couteau et il ferma brièvement les yeux, le temps que la douleur reflue. Shaw l'observait du coin de l'œil et ne dit rien. Il double cliqua sur les pièces jointes l'une après l'autre. Un plan du bâtiment. Une liste des gardes avec les heures de leurs rondes. Un tableau avec des mots de passes correspondant aux étages, organisés par section du bâtiment. Un plan partiel des égouts, avec une croix rouge et un commentaire manuscrit – il plissa les yeux et déchiffra « Ici : boum :3 ». Et finalement, une copie des horaires de train. Il assembla lentement les différentes informations, comme des pièces de puzzle.

\- Oui… Ça peut marcher…

\- Yep ! s'exclama Shaw. C'est ce que je me disais. Et maintenant : action ! On tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui entre ?

POI POI POI POI POI

Reese lui coula un regard en coin. Il avait l'air presque… amusé. Si une infime crispation de la commissure des lèvres pouvait être interprétée ainsi. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de sa tronche de six pieds de long. Combien de temps était censée durer une période de deuil ? Elle réfléchit et se souvint d'avoir lu que c'était quelque chose comme un an. Pitié, que quelqu'un lui dire dessus maintenant, elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter son air de chien battu encore 11 mois, 3 semaines et…

\- Ne boudes pas, lui dit Reese, interrompant ses pensées. Tu pourras t'occuper de la prochaine mission.

Elle grogna un assentiment et gara la voiture dans une rue transversale. Sur le tableau de bord, l'horloge indiquait 2h passées. Ça laissait 22 minutes à Reese pour s'introduire dans les égouts, se rendre jusqu'au mur marqué d'une croix, attendre le passage du train de marchandise de 2h37 pour faire exploser la paroi et s'introduire dans la salle 9 du second sous-sol. Il aurait ensuite 9 minutes à attendre avant que le garde ne finisse sa ronde et remonte au 1er sous-sol, ce qui lui laissait 14 minutes pour traverser la moitié du sous-sol, crocheter la porte de la salle 4, extraire leur cible et la faire sortir du bâtiment. Faisable. Elle avait fait face à des timings bien pires lors de certaines de ses missions. Mais elle avait été au top de sa forme, pas affamée, en manque de sommeil et ne demandant qu'à manger la première balle qui volait dans sa direction pour en finir avec l'existence.

\- Tu n'es pas… inquiète ?

Et, maudit soit-il, il y avait un mélange de surprise et de sarcasme dans sa voix.

\- Nope, affirma-t-elle, juste en train de passer en revue tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Si tu n'es pas sorti à 2h55, j'appelle Fusco.

\- Je ne vois pas comment il justifierait de pénétrer dans un bâtiment qui dépend de la Défense…

\- On trouvera. Maintenant arrête de trainer et bouge tes fesses.

Reese hocha la tête et sorti de la voiture.

Non, elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle ne faisait pas dans l'inquiétude. Pas plus qu'elle ne donnait dans la tristesse. Mais c'est sûr que ça faisait un vide, de ne pas avoir Finch dans l'oreille alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une mission suicide. Si quoi que ce soit tournait mal, un retard du train, un garde qui traîne dans sa ronde, Hancock qui décidait de se pointer plus tôt… elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, et Fusco non plus malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Reese. Le plus désagréable dans tout ça était l'impossibilité totale de communiquer une fois qu'il serait dans le bâtiment. Il allait être hors de son radar pendant une demi-heure, sans possibilité pour elle de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Reese soulever une plaque d'égout et disparaître dans le sol. Elle n'était pas prête à perdre un second partenaire, si tôt après le premier. A 2h55, s'il n'était pas sorti de là, elle irait le chercher par la peau des fesses.

POI POI POI POI POI

Reese entrouvrit la porte, vérifia que la voie était libre, et se glissa dans le couloir. Rasant les murs, l'oreille tendue, il traversa le sous-sol en direction de la salle 4, utilisant les mots de passe fournis par Root pour déverrouiller les portes sur son chemin. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait sans problème. Il prit le premier couloir sur sa droite, dépassa deux boyaux et tourna à nouveau à droite. Mémoriser le plan avait été facile, même si l'agencement des salles était plutôt étrange, les numéros disposés en spirale à partir du centre. Arrivé devant la salle 4, il baissa les yeux sur sa montre. A peine une minute s'était écoulée, ce qui lui en laissait 13. Mettons 12 en comptant le temps de crocheter la porte. Facile. Il introduisit les deux tiges de ferrailles dans la serrure et fit jouer le mécanisme.

\- Pas un bruit, murmura-t-il dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Je viens vous tirer de là mais vous devez faire exactement ce que je vous dis.

Il referma le battant derrière lui et glissa la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa lampe torche. Il y eut une toux, quelque part sur sa droite, puis une voix rauque appela :

\- John ?

Le cœur de Reese manqua un battement. En fait, il eut l'impression que tout en lui se figeait, son souffle, ses pensées, son corps, l'espace d'une longue seconde.

\- Ha…rold… ? souffla-t-il.

A nouveau, une toux rauque, comme un aboiement, puis :

\- Oui. Mr Reese, c'est vraiment vous ? Ou bien est-ce que je commence à halluciner ?

Oubliant la torche, il se guida au son de sa voix, traversant la pièce en trois grandes enjambées et se laissant tomber à genoux près de l'autre homme, les mains tendues devant lui à l'aveuglette, touchant sa hanche, son épaule, son visage.

\- Harold ? répéta-t-il sans y croire, la voix chancelante.

Finch posa sa main sur celle de Reese qui reposait sur sa joue.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il.

\- J'ai cru… je vous croyais… l'explosion… ?

\- Quelqu'un m'a enlevé dès que j'ai mis un pied dans le bâtiment. Ils ont laissé mon portable et mes lunettes pour que le signal GPS reste au même endroit pendant qu'ils m'emmenaient ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu savoir pour les lunettes d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Reese se laissa lentement envahir par la réalité de la présence de Finch à ses côtés. Respirant, parlant, vivant.

L'informaticien se racle la gorge.

\- Il me semble vous avoir entendu dire quelque chose à propos du fait de me sortir d'ici ?

Reese se reprit soudain. Baissant par reflex les yeux sur sa montre, il réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours dans le noir et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa torche. Quand il poussa le bouton pour l'allumer et que Finch apparut devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. L'équivalent d'une semaine de barbe et des marques de contusions sur le visage, les vêtements froissés, tâchés, déchirés, son partenaire ne ressemblait en rien à la dernière image qu'il en avait gardée, tiré à 4 épingles dans son élégant costume vert canard. Finch esquissa un sourire en avisant son expression.

\- Ça a certainement l'air pire que ça ne l'est en réalité, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Déshydratation, principalement, et peut-être une côte fêlée. Si vous pouviez me débarrasser de leur cravate maison en revanche, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant, ajouta-t-il en levant le menton.

Reese sentit une vague de colère le secouer quand il aperçut le collier en fer cadenacé autour du cou de Finch et relié par une chaîne à un anneau dans le mur. Ils l'avaient attaché comme un chien, ne lui laissant même pas assez de jeu pour s'allonger complètement ou se lever. Se faisant à lui-même la promesse que Vigilance, et Hancock en particulier, payeraient cher pour ça, il entreprit de libérer son partenaire.

\- Merci, dit Finch avec soulagement en se massant le cou.

\- Pouvez-vous marcher ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Le froid n'a jamais été une bonne chose pour ma hanche, humpf.

Reese se précipita pour le soutenir quand il émit un son douloureux.

\- Avec votre aide, je pense… oui, comme ceci.

Un bras autour de sa taille et le laissant appuyer la majorité de son poids contre lui, Reese entreprit de le guider vers la sortie.

POI POI POI POI POI

Shaw commençait à tambouriner contre le volant quand elle vit finalement émerger quelqu'un de la bouche d'égout. Elle quitta la voiture pour se diriger vers la silhouette, qui n'était pas John mais qui était pourtant familière et…

\- Harold ?

\- Miss Shaw. Vous seriez bien aimable de…

Sans le laisser terminer sa phrase, l'ex agente passa outre sa stupéfaction et l'extirpa de la bouche d'égout avant de le traîner jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Magne-toi Reese, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Il reste 6 minutes avant que Hancock ne débarque et réalise que son prisonnier a pris la poudre d'escampette.

Son partenaire émergea à son tour de la bouche d'égout. Il rayonnait littéralement et elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà vu un sourire aussi large. Elle secoua la tête, navrée. Les gens avec leurs émotions…

Elle ouvrit la portière arrière et aida Finch à s'installer, l'observant d'un air critique le temps que Reese les rejoigne. Il était contusionné, hagard et définitivement crotté mais ne semblait avoir aucune blessure grave. Juste pour être sûr, elle demanda :

\- Besoin de soins ?

\- Je crois que mon besoin le plus pressant, Miss Shaw, est celui d'une douche brûlante. Et si possible d'un repas conséquent.

Elle eut un rictus amusé. S'il était aussi formel, c'est qu'il allait bien.

\- Contente de vous avoir à nouveau dans l'équipe, Finch.

Il eut un léger sourire et elle claqua la portière avant de se glisser derrière le volant. Reese s'installait déjà à l'avant, à moitié tourné vers l'informaticien, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de l'avoir hors de son champ de vision, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

\- Où est-ce que je vous dépose, gentlemen ?

POI POI POI POI POI

Finch ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la salle de bain et sursauta en découvrant Reese debout juste derrière elle.

\- Désolé, marmonna l'ex agent en reculant.

L'informaticien l'observa un instant, songeur. Son partenaire ne s'était pas éloigné de plus de trois mètres depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, prenant soin de toujours l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Et quand il avait prié Miss Shaw de le déposer à sa propriété la plus proche, il avait tenu à rester, pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien – alors qu'il savait vraisemblablement que ce ne serait pas le cas, Finch gardant toutes ses propriétés prêtes à être utilisées.

Il se demanda avec un certain humour noir lequel d'eux deux avait été le plus traumatisé par les derniers jours.

\- Il est peu probable que je disparaisse d'une pièce sans fenêtre, Mr Reese, dit-il gentiment.

Son partenaire détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

\- Venez, dit-il seulement en posant une main au bas de son dos pour le pousser légèrement en direction de la cuisine. Je vous ai préparé à manger.

Cela aussi était nouveau, ce besoin de l'effleurer en permanence, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Reese n'avait jamais été quelqu'un recherchant le contact – ou peut-être dans une autre vie, avant que la CIA ne le dresse à garder en permanence une distance de sécurité. Il s'appuyait parfois sur l'épaule d'Harold quand il se penchait pour regarder l'ordinateur par-dessus lui, ou bien le palpait pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé mais autrement, il respectait son espace vital. Pourtant, durant la dernière heure, il n'avait cessé de le toucher, l'aidant à sortir de la voiture, le soutenant pour marcher, l'aidant à retirer son manteau et ses chaussures – cette partie-là avait été assez humiliante à vrai dire mais avec son dos bloqué par le froid et l'humidité, Harold avait dû se résoudre à se laisser traiter en invalide. Et à présent, alors que la longue douche qu'il venait de prendre avait dénoué ses muscles et qu'il pouvait marcher sans aide, Reese posait encore la main dans son dos, pressait son épaule après qu'il se fut assis, effleurait son bras en posant une assiette pleine devant lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable, pas vraiment. Déconcertant correspondait mieux à la situation. Troublant.

L'odeur de la nourriture coupa court à son analyse et il attaqua son repas. Il avait avalé la moitié de son assiette – dévoré, réellement, mais il s'autorisa cet écart exceptionnel aux bonnes manières – quand il prit conscience que Reese mangeait avec autant, sinon plus, d'appétit en face de lui. Il haussa les sourcils et observa réellement son partenaire pour la première fois de la soirée – nuit. A présent qu'il y prêtait attention, il remarqua que Reese était plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux cernés, et une ombre de barbe le long de la mâchoire. Ses joues semblaient légèrement plus creuses, mais peut-être était-ce juste un jeu de lumière.

\- Finch ? questionna l'ex agent en sentant le regard de son partenaire sur lui.

\- Oh… Non, simplement… Je m'étonnais de votre appétit.

Reese eut l'air vaguement penaud l'espace d'un instant puis sourit en agitant la main comme pour écarter l'inquiétude de Finch.

\- J'ai sauté quelques repas, mal dormi… Rien d'important.

Il y avait un monde de douleur sous ces mots apparemment légers et Harold s'assombrit un peu. Posant sa fourchette, il regarda son partenaire sérieusement.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à traverser ça. Si peu de temps après le décès du détective Carter…

Reese secoua la tête, sourit.

\- Vous êtes là à présent. En fait, je crois que votre résurrection mérite un toast, décida-t-il soudain, pris d'une inspiration. J'ai vu dans votre placard…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit alors qu'il passait dans la cuisine. Un moment plus tard, il revint avec une bouteille et un décapsuleur.

\- Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je l'entame ? s'informa-t-il tout de même.

Finch lui fit signe de poursuivre dans son élan et Reese ouvrit la bouteille de vin et remplit leur verres.

\- A votre retour ! lança Reese en entrechoquant légèrement son verre contre le sien.

Et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, sans qu'il soit possible de savoir si c'était un hasard. Mais, ajouté à tous les autres contacts de la soirée, l'interprétation semblait évidente. Finch se troubla légèrement, à sa propre surprise.

Le repas terminé, Reese proposa de laisser Finch se reposer mais l'informaticien secoua la tête. Il hésita un instant, cherchant quels mots employer pour faire comprendre à son partenaire qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de s'enfermer, seul, dans une pièce sombre pour le moment, même si celle-ci comportait un lit plus confortable qu'un sol en béton pour lui exprimer la terreur qui rampait encore à l'arrière de son esprit, même à présent qu'il était en sécurité - le tout sans avoir l'air pathétique. Reese hocha simplement la tête et saisit son coude pour l'entraîner vers le canapé du salon. A son expression, Finch devina qu'il avait compris.

\- Un autre verre de quelque chose ? proposa-t-il quand ils furent assis.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, après ce jeune forcé… Mais je ne serais pas contre un peu de musique, à vrai dire. Le silence dans ce sous-sol, avec juste le bruit des trains et les visites de… Hancock avez-vous dit qu'il s'appelait ?

Reese hocha la tête et se leva pour s'approcher de la bibliothèque où Finch, bien entendu, avait une collection de vinyles. L'ex agent sourit pour lui-même. Il gèlerait probablement en enfer avant que son employeur ne passe à l'ipod.

\- Une préférence ?

\- Je sais votre désamour de la musique classique, Mr Reese, dit Finch avec amusement. Je me sens d'humeur à écouter du jazz, si cela vous convient.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, Harold, répondit son partenaire avec une intensité qui le déstabilisa.

Le temps que Reese pose le disque sur le tourne-disque et revienne s'assoir à ses côtés, Finch s'était repris. Ils sirotèrent ce qu'il restait de leurs verres de vin en écoutant Bobby Few faire danser ses doigts sur les touches du piano. Finch sentit les dernières traces de tension refluer de son corps et ferma à demi les yeux. Sa hanche l'élançait, mais pas tellement plus que l'un de ses mauvais jours. La douleur dans ses côtes s'était atténuée avec l'eau chaude et l'anti-inflammatoire qu'il avait avalé, peut-être n'avait-il rien de fêlé finalement. Il se laissa aller à gouter le calme du moment.

Reese bougea légèrement sur le canapé et il lui coula un regard de côté à travers ses paupières mi closes. Son partenaire l'observait avec un mélange de soulagement et de… quelque chose d'autre. Un vague émerveillement ?

\- Je suis heureux qu'on vous ait retrouvé à temps, murmura Reese en posant légèrement sa main sur son bras.

Finch se pencha pour poser son verre à côté de celui de Reese sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers lui. Il hésita un instant, puis, écartant les bras, il dit doucement.

\- Approchez.

Reese se figea et Finch craignit un moment d'avoir mal interprété les signes – complexes, traitreuses relations humaines – mais une seconde plus tard son partenaire l'étreignait, le visage enfoui dans son cou, secoué de tremblements.

\- John… chuchocha-t-il, posant une main sur sa nuque, caressant son dos en gestes circulaires de l'autre. John… Tout va bien. Vous m'avez trouvé… Je vais bien… Shh…

Il fallut un long moment à l'ex agent pour cesser de trembler et retrouver une respiration normale. Quand ce fut le cas, il recula légèrement, leva les yeux vers lui et – Finch réalisa une seconde avant ce qui allait arriver et écarquilla les yeux – l'embrassa. Pris au dépourvu, Harold ne le repoussa pas vraiment, mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus et Reese recula de lui-même après un instant.

\- Désolé, je… Hm… Désolé.

Finch le dévisagea, sa stupéfaction sans doute peinte sur son visage car Reese recula encore, les yeux baissés.

\- Oubliez ça, marmonna l'ex agent, je me suis laissé emporter. Je suis désolé.

Passé un premier instant de totale surprise, le cerveau de Finch fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux – analysa – et une multitude de petits détails, regards en coin, demi-sourires, plaisanteries, se mirent soudain à faire sens.

\- Oh. _Oh_ … réalisa Finch. Je crois que je suis celui qui doit vous présenter des excuses… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… Je n'avais aucune idée…

Reese eut un pâle sourire.

\- Je me demandais si c'était le cas, ou si vous ignoriez volontairement…

\- Non ! Non, je n'ai vraiment pas prêté attention à…

Finch s'interrompit, se sentant dépassé par la tournure des évènements. Les notes de piano remplirent un moment le silence entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Reese se racle la gorge, hésitant.

\- Donc… Voilà. J'imagine que… hmm. Vous n'êtes pas intéressé ?

Finch laissa son regard courir partout dans la pièce, excepté sur son partenaire, incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- En fait je… ne peux pas vraiment…

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, se dépêcha de préciser Reese. Travailler à vos côtés pour sauver les numéros, boire un verre ou dîner ensemble de temps en temps, ça me suffit.

Finch eut un sourire contraint.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir, John. Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas… Même si l'idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, vous êtes évidemment… très attirant et je serai flatté de… Mais, voyez-vous, les médicaments que je prends, pour la douleur…

Finch laissa sa phrase en suspens, terriblement embarrassé.

\- Oh, réalisa Reese.

Harold soupira, soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer plus avant.

\- Oh, répéta Reese, comme pour lui-même.

Finch laissa passer un moment avant de proposer, gauche :

\- Je pourrais… si vous le désirez…

Reese secoua la tête, prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Ce ne serait pas équitable, refusa-t-il gentiment.

\- Nous pourrions faire en sorte que ça le soit.

Reese pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux.

\- J'écoute ?

\- Pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne me rends jamais plus de deux fois chez le même masseur-kinésithérapeute, commença Finch précautionneusement, et il se trouve que j'ai épuisé ces dernières années tous ceux des environs proches. Si, hm, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, ça me semble une contrepartie acceptable.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Reese. Il se pencha vers son partenaire et effleura sa tempe de ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes chanceux, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, faisant frissonner Finch. Il paraît que je suis doué avec mes mains.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répartit Harold, le souffle court. Peut-être seriez-vous enclin à me faire une démonstration ?


End file.
